


Consequences

by Klokkenspel



Series: Historical Hetalia by Klokkenspel [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1960s, Berlin Wall, Cold War, Gen, Post-WW2 Germany, Prussia is mentioned - Freeform, Sort Of, Wordcount: 100-500, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klokkenspel/pseuds/Klokkenspel
Summary: Germany wanders his side of war-torn Berlin during the Allied occupation.





	Consequences

Germany closed his eyes to the grey dust scattering onto his face. The same winds that stirred up the dust swept the sky full of lingering dark clouds and left in his mouth the lingering taste of gunpowder.

 

A loud roar seemed to graze his head, but Germany’s ears had long since been dulled to such sounds. Planes patrolled every corner of the skies, and he was acutely, painfully aware of each and every one.

 

Germany forced his eyes open and continued on his way. His destination could have been reached with the wider roads, used by civilians and soldiers alike, but Germany couldn’t bring himself to ignore the desolate, bombed out neighborhoods.

 

They drew him, like moth to flame, an addiction he couldn’t escape.

 

He picked his way through the remnants of a house, glancing at bits of paper and wood, strewn among faded red bricks. The fallen door had the blue Star of David painted on it. Even now, faded and scratched, it looked discriminatingly recognizable to his eyes.

 

_They’re mine too._

 

_“Please…”_

 

_He didn’t know who was doing to begging._

 

They didn’t listen anyway. He hadn’t either.

 

Germany picked up his pace until he was running, stumbling his way out of the ruins, not registering any of the cuts and bruises that were piling up on his legs. He just knew he had to get far, far away from the house. From his guilt. From everything.

 

He continued running with no regard. His logical mind would once have told him the house was far away by now, that he should stop running and he’ll be late if he didn’t hurry…

 

Now, his mind was blank. Dark. Empty.

 

Not his.

 

 _“How many times today?” someone whispered in passing_. A memory.

 

 _“Why do you keep asking?” someone else sobbed back._ A woman. A victim. A bystander. Falling into a pit of regret.

 

A pit they all dug. Together.

 

_Germany opened his mouth but found he couldn’t say anything._

 

He fled from one nightmare to another.

 

At first, all he could see was barbed wire. Then came the concrete. The soldiers. Machine guns. Snipers. And spyware. They all came together in to form an unassailable barrier that kept everyone trapped trapped amongst rubble and remorse.

 

To everyone it was the Berlin Wall. To Germany, it was also _the wall_.

 

_And the air was choking with red dust and the fields were lined with people and he pulled the trigger and why did it work-_

 

Germany’s hand flew to his hip. Nothing. Nothing left.

 

_Prussia is gone because of you._

 

_Look at what you’ve done. Where you are._

 

“Germany?”

 

He turned his head stagnantly.

 

“America,” he responded automatically. The invader. The occupier.

 

“You’re late,” America reminded him. His voice held exasperation. His posture held indifference. His eyes held scorching fire.

 

Germany did not reply. He couldn’t go. He couldn’t bring himself to do anything useful. Instead, Germany gazed at the wall. And stayed like that until America left.

 

Again.

 

 

 

 

 

Berlin was silent.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote for ELA class. The idea was mood development through the use of literary devices. Pick a mood and write something between 300-500 words. I chose the mood despairful. Not sure how well I pulled that off, but it is what it is. It's due tomorrow, which mean I have to turn it in online today via google classroom. 
> 
> I replaced Germany, Prussia, and America with Ludwig, Gilbert, and Alfred respectively in my actual submission because it would be kind of awkward otherwise (the only other change was replacing "the invader" with "the American"). Problem is, I think it kind of detracts from the mood if I do that, and this story would hit Hetalians most because they know the context behind Germany and Prussia while normal readers would be confused by the whole Germany thing, and my teacher will probably be left to wonder who Gilbert is and have to assume he's a close friend or relative.
> 
> Unless she finds this story. Uh...
> 
> Oh well, it is what it is. I have to do more of these over the next few months, so expect more some time. 
> 
> For anyone reading this on the day it's posted, I will try to get the last chapter of _International Cooperation at a World Meeting_ out by tomorrow or the day after.


End file.
